Love in the Vines
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: The complete summary is inside!
1. Prologue

**Title:**** Love in the Vines**

**Rating:**** T+**

**Parings:**_**Mer/Der, Mark/Addison, Burke/Cristina, Alex/Izzie, and George/Lexie**_

**Summery:** A week-long wedding celebration, an instant attraction, a crazy ex, and an insane pregnant woman. It's as crazy as it sounds.

**Author Note:** This story is going to be really fun. There isn't going to be a lot of drama. As far as I'm concern there's just too much of that on the show! People read fan-fiction to escape.

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own the show! Which is a shame because there would only be a happily married or engaged Mer/Der. I really wish I owned the show._

* * *

**D**erek Shepherd looked out the window as the beautiful Napa Valley countryside passed him by.

"We can still turn around. Get a plane back to Seattle?" Derek looked over at his best friend Mark Sloane. The two of them had been best friends forever. They'd met in the sandbox and hadn't been separated since. Or at least that was what there mothers liked to say.

"She's the one Derek." Mark said with a smile, "In a few days that beautiful woman is going to be Addison Forbes Montgomery-Sloane. That's a mouth full." Mark finished with a shake of his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Seattle Grace's manwhore settled down."

"I pass my crown to you. Remind me to give you my little black book."

"That's okay Mark." Derek smiled turning into the vineyards driveway, "I don't need it."

"You work to much Derek. This is my wedding week you could relax a little."

"I'll try." Derek agreed.

"That's all I ask for." Mark said just as the valet was opening his door.

**§**

Meredith Grey hurried down the long hallway from her office to the front office. She was beyond exhausted and her shoes were hurting her feet. She should really head up to the spa for a quick foot rub.

"Meredith I don't know what happened the computer went hay wired." Meredith resisted a smile, as she looked at her flustered little sister and the elderly couple that were waiting for their room.

"It's okay Lexie." Meredith smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Dickerson it's a great to have you guys back. Happy 50th wedding anniversary."

"Thank you Meredith." Mrs. Dickerson smiled at her kindly, "Are you married yet dear?"

"Oh no not yet." Meredith said shaking her head.

"What about that Finn guy. He seemed so nice." Meredith quickly pinched Lexie's arm to stop the quick giggles that was sure to come.

"Nope sorry." Meredith smiled, "The Blue suite is all ready. Along with a complimentary bottle of are Merlot. Just call me up when you're ready to schedule your events."

"Thank you Meredith." Mr. Dickerson said taking the old-fashioned keys.

"Thanks Meredith."

"It's fine Lexie." Meredith smiled, "We all had trouble with the front desk. Why don't you go check on Addison and her bridesmaid at the spa?"

"Okay. By the way mom and Izzie were looking for you."

"Thanks. I'll look for them."

Meredith said to her sisters retreating figure. Before she could call one of the other receptionists. She was meet with two figures.

"Welcome to Grey Vineyards. How can I help you?" The taller of the two men stepped up. He was cute; in a cocky I know you want me kind of way.

"Dr. Mark Sloane checking in." He said.

"Oh! Dr. Sloane welcome. Addison and her friends are upstairs in our spa. I can tell her you've arrived or I can..."

"Just the room please." His companion offered. He looked exhausted and something she couldn't quite put her fingers on.

"Yes of course. The groomsmen suite." Meredith kept her smile intact as she handed over a set of keys for both rooms, "Enjoy your stay."

"That's some fine man candy." Meredith looked over at her very pregnant friend Izzie Karev.

"Aren't you married?"

"Doesn't mean I can't look. You don't think there hot."

"They are and they know it." Meredith said, "Lexie said you and Susan were looking for me?" Meredith questioned her friend.

"Oh yeah!" Izzie laughed, "She's got this awesome icing you have to try."

"As long as the bride likes it I don't care." Meredith said with a groan.

"Come on just try it. I'll even stay here and watch over the front desk." Izzie offered already seating herself on one of the chairs.

"Just don't break anything." Meredith said as she pushed herself away from the desk, and walking back into the kitchens.

**§**

"Susan?" Meredith called out poking her head into the kitchen. Sure enough it was her stepmother stirring cake batter.

"Meredith good come in." Susan waved her it. "Taste this." Susan ordered holding up a spoon icing filled spoon.

"Hmmm," Meredith moaned, "That's really good."

"It's chocolate with vanilla extract." Susan said with a grin, "It's something new. Do you think Addison will like it?"

"I think she'll be crazy if she didn't." Meredith told her stepmother kindly.

"Good." She smiled again, "How are you Meredith? You look tired." She said softly.

"I'm fine." Meredith told her bravely, "We just have a lot to do this week."

"It's so exciting. Imagine such a fancy couple here!" Susan said as she went back her baking. Allowing Meredith to leave her alone.

**§**

Meredith groaned as she walked into her small home. It was located away from the inn and vineyards. It had been the first thing her great-grandfather had bought when he came to California and settled into Napa.

Back then it hadn't taken long for Grey Vineyards to quickly become a must have in ever cellar. Something Meredith could remember following easily amongst the adults during the years. It had all changed a few years after her grandparent's death. Her father hadn't been particularly interested in learning anything about the winemaking business.

It had been a lost cost by the time Meredith had returned home for her father's funeral. So bad that she bent to her stepmother's wishes for her to help re-build the vineyard. Meredith had known nothing about wine.

What she did know about was marketing. That was what she did. She marketed the large inn that her grandmother had built into must want destination spot. They offered spa treatments, wonderful destination weddings, and a place to use for movies. It hadn't been easy, but now they were one of the best in the business. They'd been sailing into the black for a while now, and were slowly building up their vineyard. With the help of Alex Karev and his staff of competent winemakers.

Meredith shook her head she wasn't going to think about work or her family for the rest of the night. She was going to relax for the night because she was certain that she wasn't going to have anytime to catch her breath this week.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Derek!" Derek groaned as he heard his name yelled across the dinning hall. He looked around quickly for somewhere to hide but he knew that it was to late when a hand touched his arm. He smiled slightly at Rose Montgomery. A woman that he had what had to be the worst first date in history with, and whom was just unable to leave him alone. She also happened to be the sister of the bride.

"Rose." He said kissing her cheek lightly, "It's nice to see you again. Have you finished your computer courses yet?"

"Silly." She laughed loudly causing several people to turn there heads, "I dropped that ages ago. I'm going to be a nurse now. Maybe will be able to work together?"

"Maybe." Derek almost breathed a sigh of relief as he sees Addison approaching with Mark in tow.

"Derek." She smiles at him offering up her cheek, "We expected to see you at dinner last night."

"I was exhausted." He told her, "You look lovely Addie it must be the air."

"Thank you Derek." She smiled, "Mark why don't you and Derek take a look around the grounds. Rose and I have some wedding business to look after."

"Excellent idea sweetheart." Mark tells her finally speaking up. With a quick kiss the two men watched the woman walk off.

"Never leave me alone with that woman again." Derek growled angrily as they started outside.

"I'm sorry Derek." Mark told him, "She's still wearing her old engagement ring. Maybe your off the hook?"

"I wouldn't bet on it." Derek told his long time friend.



Meredith hurried out of her little house. She was late and she hated being late. She was normally on time but she just wasn't able to do anything right this morning. Locking her door she hurried toward the inn.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Meredith exclaimed as she entered her office. Her two guest and her half-sister Molly, and two older women that she didn't recognize, "Hello I'm Meredith Grey." She said holding out her hand to the two women.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Grey," Said the taller women, "Melissa Sloane and this is my good friend Ellen Shepherd."

"It's nice to meet you." The other woman said. The two women where the same height. While Melissa was blonde Ellen was a brunette with blue eyes and while Melissa had green eyes. Both women where dressed comfortable.

"Addison have you decided on where you want the reception?" Meredith questioned the redhead. She was exactly the type of person that Meredith wanted to cater to. Yuppie, rich, while still wanting to have something out of the norm.

"We saw the two rooms, but Molly mention something about maybe out in Vineyards?"

"The vineyards." Meredith sent a smile her little sisters way, "We haven't had a wedding out there in long time. I can show some spots that I think will be perfect."

"Great." Addison said picking up her bag.



"I gotta hand it to you Addison picked a great spot." Derek said seating down in the gazebo that was on the edge of vines. He could hear the sounds of the men working. There was laughter and arguments, and just working.

"She was flipping though one of those annoying wedding magazines. Suddenly she stopped right at this spot. Fell for it at first sight. Next thing I know I have ticket to wine country."

"I thought we'd be at some expensive ballroom."

"We could have used your land?" Mark broke in, "Especially since your not doing anything with it."

"I have a trailer there!" Derek protested, "I just can't decide what to do with."

"Just to let you know it's a little weird Der. You make 2 million a year and you leave in a trailer."

"I need space Mark." Derek sighed, "After living in Manhattan I need space."

"Maybe Addie and I could build out there? We could be neighbors?"

"Say no Derek!" Addison exclaimed as she stopped at the outside of the gazebo. His mom, Mark's mom, and two women he hadn't met yet.

"Don't worry I was going to. I can hardly wait to get rid of him." Derek replied with a laugh.

"Good." Addison smiled, "Derek I don't think you've met the wedding planner Molly, and the owner of the vineyard Meredith."

"It's nice to meet you Molly," He smiled shaking her hand. He turned to look at the blonde with the blue-green eyes and he felt the breath leaving his body, "and Meredith."

Meredith was filling much of the same. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. That quick stab of lust. She hadn't acted on it since even longer. She was a grown woman after all not some hormonal college girl who had one to many tequila shots.

"Derek." She said nodding at him, "Anyway as I was saying Addison. You would come down though the Vineyard and meet Mark and the minister at the gazebo."

"It's a beautiful spot." Melissa told Meredith.

"This is perfect." Addison agreed taking Mark's hand, "Do you like it sweetheart?"

"It's nice." Mark said shrugging, "I'd marry you anywhere."

"Your no help." Addison groaned instead looking at Derek, "What do you think?"

"I think it's the perfect place to get married." He said his eyes staying on Meredith.

"I agree." Addison said, "Mark I want you to see the reception area."

Derek and Meredith stood there for a moment as everyone else shuffled away. Neither wanting to break whatever spell they'd been under. Just as Derek was about speak a loud yell from the field had Meredith scurrying away.

Derek shock his head. He was nearly forty years old, respected Neurosurgeon. And in that moment he felt like the skinny teenager he had once been.

Neither he nor Meredith noticed the dark eyes that had been staring at the two of them.



Meredith sighed as the manicurist massaged her feet. She had managed to get some time to herself. It felt so relaxing it had been a long time since she had spent sometime by herself.

"Meredith right?" Meredith opened her eyes at the dark haired woman shuffling over to her. She was dressed in one of the inn's robe, and her feet were packed into one of the purple toe wedges.

"Yes. And your Rose Addison's little sister."

"Yeah." Rose sighed as she sat down, "I'm getting ready for my date with Derek."

"You and Derek are a couple?" Meredith asked raising an eyebrow.

Rose laughed a little, "We've been dating for awhile." She sighed a little, "I mean who could resist a man like that. He's also a brilliant neurosurgeon."

"I didn't know that."

"Anyway." Rose said looking at her watch, "I have to go."

"Bye." Meredith said watching her walk away. She couldn't think way the idea of Derek dating someone made her sick. She didn't even know him. Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts away and tried to relax into her foot massage.



Derek sat in the reception area of the inn. He was watching to see if Meredith would come down. He couldn't understand why he wanted to get know everything about her. He was about to go back upstairs when he saw her enter from the back.

"Hi Meredith right?" He questioned as he stopped at the desk.

"Yes. How can I help you Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith questioned looking at him confused.

"I was wondering if you had dinner yet?" He asked her.

"I'm not in the habit of having dinner with guest Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said turning off the computer, "Especially not those guest that are obviously involved with other women." She told him as she looked up preparing to leave him.

"What women?" Derek questioned her confused.

"Ask Rose." Meredith said turning to leave him staring after her.



**Author Note: **It's a long time between updates. My muse left me **alone**! I hope you guys like this chapter. I will be leaving for Atlanta on Friday. I have no idea what the Internet situation is like there. Hopefully I'll have some more updates before then.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Derek stared at locked bedroom door of Rose. He raised his hand prepared to knock and give her a piece of his mind. He couldn't believe that she had actually told someone that they were dating. He had at a time considered her a romantic figure in his life. After this he couldn't believe she was so manipulative.

"Oh Derek!" She exclaimed as she opened up the door. Standing in a silk robe that was tight at her waist.

"Rose can I come in?" He questioned already moving though the door.

"What has you graced me with your presence tonight?"

"Did you tell Meredith that we were a couple?" He questioned her. A confused look started to form on her face.

"Meredith I…"

"She owns the inn. You and Addie where with her all day."

"Oh yes Meredith. I might have Derek I can possible be able to remember ever thing I do within the day. Will you like some Licorice?"

"Don't play games Rose I know you did it." Derek told her groaning, "We aren't a couple Rose. We were never a couple."

"We could be Der." Rose said touching his arm, "I could be just what you need." She told him standing closer to him.

"I don't think so Rose!" Derek exclaimed stepping, "Just stay away from me Rose." Derek told her leaving the room.

"Derek!" He stopped in his track as his mother stood in front of him, "You and Rose?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"No mom." Derek told her taking her hand toward his own bedroom, "Rose and I never going to happen."

"Thank God." Ellen sighed and then smiled at her son's confused face, "I like Rose but of course she isn't for you. Far to wishy-washy." She sighed loudly, "No Derek what you need is a strong woman. Someone that's going to keep you on your toes."

"Thanks mom." Derek smiled as she leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"The girls and I are going into town to pick up the bridesmaid dresses."

Derek smiled as he watched his mother leave. She really could read her children's mind.



Meredith Grey stared at her blank computer. She still couldn't believe that Derek Shepherd had had the audacity to ask her out. Men! She couldn't believe that he would try to have two women at the same place.

"There's a Dr. Shepherd waiting for you outside." Lexie said from her spot outside Meredith's door.

"He can stay out there for all I car." Meredith told her younger sister, "I don't have conversations with cheats."

"That's a whole lot of talk for someone you don't care about."

"Lexie!" Meredith exclaimed, "Even if he wasn't a cheat his a guest. Which is even worse because that kind of thing never works out."

"His out there. He doesn't look like his about to leave either."

"Fine." Meredith growled pushing away from her desk.

Derek gave her a smile as he saw her coming from behind the closed doors.

"Hi." He told her when she stared at him for a while.

"Look Dr. Shepherd I don't know what type of game your playing. I'm don't sleep with guest nor do I sleep with men who are involved with other women."

"Okay first of all I'm not involved with another woman. Rose and I have never been involved trust me. I'm not playing a game with you. I can admit that I am in fact attracted to you. And if we do end up sleeping together I can promise you that I won't go home to brag about it to my friends."

"You think your charming don't you?" Meredith asked a small smile playing on her face.

"I swear I'm not trying." He told her smiling, "Look why don't we start over?"

"Start over?"

"Yeah like this." He held out his hand, "Hi I'm Dr. Derek Shepherd I'm here for my best-friend's wedding, and you are?"

"Meredith Grey, and I own this inn."

"Really?" He asked with excitement, "How long have you been running this place."

"Seven years now." She told him, "What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm the head of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace. It's one of the…"

"Top teaching hospital in the country." Meredith finished for him, "My mother was Chief of Surgery there."

"Really?" Derek asked sounding surprise, "Your Ellis Grey's daughter?"

"Yes I am."

"Derek!" Mark turned his head at his friend sauntering in, "You ready to go?"

"In a minute." Derek told him, "Are you free for dinner tonight?" He asked Meredith.

"Why not." Meredith sighed, "I'll meet you at the restaurant at seven?"

"Great." Derek nodded.



"This is an amazing place Meredith." Derek told her as he looked out the large window. The sun was setting over the Vineyard. It was one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen.

"I fell in love with this place the moment I saw it."

"Tell me how you got this place?" Derek asked her.

"It was my dad's. He left it to me in his will. When I got here I wanted to do everything I could to help it."

"With some amazing success."

"I got a lot of help from my best friend Cristina. She owns a PR firm in LA. She got all these rich clients to come down here. We just kept getting some really amazing press, and not to mention some really dedicated clients."

"You couldn't see yourself anywhere else?" Derek asked her.

"I have a degree in Marketing. This place I guess in the future maybe I could do something else."

They spent the rest of the night talking. About everything and, nothing really.

"I had fun tonight." Meredith told him as they stood in front of her house. He was holding her hand, and it felt sweet and romantic.

"I had fun too. Your really an amazing woman Meredith."

And when he kissed her good night. It was soft and romantic and the perfect ending to a wonderful evening.



"Were the hell is the alcohol?" Meredith groaned as her head popped up the first thing in the morning. Cristina was standing beside her bed.

"Cristina what are you doing here?"

"I had some free time. I figured I'd come down here see if you reconsidered moving to LA."

"Cristina." Meredith groaned as she got out of bed, "I can't leave my family!"

"Come on Mer you can't live the rest of your life here." Cristina argued just as the front doorbell started to ring.

"That might be Izzie. She walks down here sometimes in the morning."

"Ugh Barbie." Cristina groaned, "I'll get, and you can make yourself pretty."

Cristina smirked as she started for the front door. She hadn't seen bubbly blonde in a long time.

"Oh sorry I'm looking for Meredith."

Well, Cristina thought, somebody's been keeping secrets. Cristina smiled as she looked at the man in front of her. He was cute in a dreamy sort of way.

"Don't worry about it McDreamy, Meredith's just getting ready. I'm Cristina Yang her person."

"Derek Shepherd I've heard a lot about you."

"I can't say the same about you."

"We've just met." Derek told her.

"Hmm." Cristina smiled a hand on her hip, "Come on in McDreamy."

**Author Note: **Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I've managed another update. Between the Christmas decorating, I have a really cool upside down tree, Christmas shopping. I always wait until the last moment. I'm thinking maybe a few more updates between know and Friday.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I have to give you credit Mer you sure do know how to pick them." Cristina joked as they walked back to her office after a quick breakfast with Derek.

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed a little embarrassed.

"What it's a compliment of your great taste?" Cristina added, "Besides if you're happy then I won't have a problem asking you to be my bridesmaid."

"Bridesmaid?" Meredith eyes went wide, "Your engaged!" Meredith exclaimed shocked and happy.

"I'm engaged." Cristina nodded, "It's weird and no one knows but you. You were the first person I wanted to tell."

"Thank you." Meredith smiled giving her a quick hug, "I'm so happy for you."

"It's not going to be big trust me." Cristina told her.

"It's fine. Whenever you need me I'm there."

"Good." Cristina said, "Back to you. Tell me about this Derek."

"Cristina you've met him." Meredith sighed loudly and shook her head, "Besides his only here for a week it can't possible go anywhere."

"Bull!" Christina exclaimed, "Besides you've given enough of your time here!"

"I like it here Cristina." Meredith told her friend, "Besides it was only dinner not a marriage proposal."

"Fine." Cristina said letting it go, "Tell me about this wedding."

Meredith nodded her head as she started to talk about Addison's wedding. And Cristina was deciding if she was really going to let it go or find her friend some happiness.



"I like your friend Cristina." Derek told Meredith as they walked though the fields.

"She's a great friend." Meredith admitted, "Sometimes she's a little abrasive."

"I call it honesty." Derek told her with a smile, "This place is beautiful." Derek told her.

"Yes." Meredith agreed, "I could never understand why my father never loved this place."

"You inherited it from him?"

"Yes. It was in such bad condition." Meredith admitted, "It's great to see it at such a good place."

"Yeah." Derek agreed. She had such amazing passion it was in her voice.

"Why did you become a doctor?" Meredith questioned him.

"My dad passed away from a stroke. I've always been interested in the brain."

"What's the most interesting surgery you've done?"

"A standstill." He told her honestly, "We basically had to kill the patient. I had 45 minutes to clip the aneurysm. It was intense."

"I bet." Meredith found herself saying.

"You never thought about medicine?"

"No." Meredith shakes her head, "I did, and then I got a temp job at a Marketing firm and I loved it."

Meredith laughed, "I'm sure I would have went crazy."

"Meredith!" She looked up in surprise as her half-sister Lexy came running up to them.

"Lexy what's wrong."

"Molly sent me down." She said gasping for air, "There's no maid of honor!"

"What?" Meredith looked confused, "Where's Rose?"

"She's left." Lexie said, "She left a note that said she was going back east. She was going to work out her relationship with Jeff."

"Oh God." Derek groaned, "We better get back in there."

When they got to Addison's room, Mark was holding his fiancé close while she sobbed, and his mother-in-law was steadily smoking a cigarette, and Mrs. Shepherd drunk a scotch. Molly was looking completely confused.

"Don't worry will figure this out." Molly told Addison quietly.

"She was my only bridesmaid. I don't know who else to chose from." Addison told them, "I don't know who else will fit the dress."

"Derek why don't you take Mark down to the bar." Meredith said taking charge. A few minutes later the woman were left only.

"Addison it's going to be okay." She found herself saying, "If it comes down to I'll wear the dress."

"You will?" Addison asked.

"Of course." Meredith nodded. Missing the gleam in Addison's eyes.

"Wonderful." Addison said standing up going into the closet and pulling out a blue dress, "Why don't you try it on."



Meredith had never been quite so neatly tricked. She couldn't believe that she was standing in front of a full length in a bridesmaid dress. She had never been a bridesmaid before. If it wasn't for the alcohol she saw coming into the reception hall she would have bolted. She groaned as she heard the doorbell. Cristina had gone back the day before. Saying that if she had to see Meredith walk down the aisle in that then she wouldn't talk to her again. At this moment Meredith didn't really like herself either.

"Hi." She smiled as she saw Derek leaning against her door.

"Hi." She said back. They had been on three dates so far, and they had spent a lot of time together, "I thought you'd be with Mark."

"I thought you'd be Addie. I came down just incase."

"That was sweet." She told him, "I'm about to head up there." Meredith told him grabbing her bag.

"You're the maid of honor, and I'm the best man. You know what that means."

"It means were going to be play parts in someone else's very important moment."

"Ha." Derek laughed softly, "It means I get to kiss you."

It was Meredith's turn to laugh loudly.

"That's the bride Der!" She exclaimed.

"I should still be able to kiss you." Derek told her.

"Will see." Meredith said leaving him alone.

**Author Note: **This is a short chapter. Because I want to have the wedding to have it's own chapter. Look out for my Christmas Story.**All I Want for Christmas**, it's another AU with a happy Mer/Der. It should be up on Saturday.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Derek stood next to a very nervous Mark. He had never seen his best friend as anything but Mr. Cool. He still couldn't believe that he was getting married. That Mark was going to start a family. It felt so weird for him to be so responsible.

"This is it." Mark said, "In a few minutes I'll be married."

"You're marrying a great woman Mark. She loves you, God knows why but she loves you."

Mark smiled as he nodded, "Your right. I always thought you'd be the first to get married."

"Yeah well it takes some of us longer to find the right one." Derek told his friend.

"My wild days are over. I'm going to be a one woman man." He said.

The music started up and Derek watched as there mothers were lead down aisle. It wouldn't be long before the wedding started.



"I can't believe I'm doing this." Addison said quietly, "He used to be such a man-whore." Addison laughed quietly, "He can be such an idiot sometimes but I…"

"Love him." Meredith broke in smiling at Addison from the mirror.

"Yes." Addison smiled, "I haven't thanked you for doing this Meredith. It's way over the call of duty."

"It's fine Addison." Meredith told her, "I'm there to help in anyway I can."

"Thanks again." Addison told her.

"Addie sweetheart it's time." Addison father called out from behind the door.

"Okay father." Addison said, "It's time." She looked at into the mirror one last time. As she placed the veil over her head, "I'm ready."



She hated being the center of attention. It wasn't the place she liked to be at all. She would much rather be amongst the guest. She was comforted to know that all eyes however weren't on her. No instead she had the pleasure of a perfect pair of blue eyes trailing a path down her body. She could already feel a blush covering her face.

She gave him a small smile to which he returned. Her hands tightened over the flowers she held. She had a quick image of what it would feel like if she were actually walking toward him. Of pleading her whole life to love, and honor this man. Just as quickly she pushed the thought out of her head. Despite weddings being a fact in her life she had never felt yearning to have her own wedding.

With his smiling face staring at her she decided that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to get married. Of course she would have to know the guys for more then a week to even considered getting married.

"Do you Marcus Anthony Sloane take Addison Forbes Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded wife? Though sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as ye both shall live?" Meredith watched as Mark's eyes misted a little and his voice was now a husky temper.

"I do." Addison laughed a little as several tears ran down her face.

"Do you Addison Forbes Montgomery take Marcus Anthony Sloane to be your lawfully wedded husband? Though sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Addison answered.

"Can we have the rings please?" Neither of there hands was steady as they placed the rings on each other's hand. Several minutes later the bride and groom walked hand and hand into the reception hall.



It had been few hours of watching people dance. Derek didn't like dancing in public. As a matter of face he avoided it like the plague.

"Hey." Meredith said as she sat down next to him. A glass of wine in her hands.

"Hey." Derek told, "You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you." Meredith told him taking a sip of her wine, "I haven't seen you dancing yet." Meredith told him.

"I don't dance in public." Derek told her.

"So if I ask you to dance you'll say no?"

"I guess if a gorgeous woman asks me to dance then I could drag myself to do it."

"Will you like to dance Derek?"

"I would really like that." Derek said standing up to take her hand. He pulled her into an easy embrace.

"Your not bad at dancing." Meredith said wrapping her arms around his neck, and his hands on her slim hips.

"I still hate doing it." Derek answered. She smelled of lavender and something that was just Meredith. It was intoxicating.

"It was a beautiful wedding." Meredith told him "One of the best one I've ever seen."

"That's high praises coming from you." Derek replied, "Your right it was beautiful." Derek told her, "I'm glad they're both so happy."

"Do you ever think you'll be that happy?"

"I hope so." Derek said, "I believe that there one person out there forever one."

"That's a little cheesy Derek." Meredith said with a laugh, "People don't really talk like that. I didn't peg you for the type."

"I'm not peg able."

"I believe you." Meredith laughed again, but was silenced as he leaned into kiss her.



Meredith groaned as she opened her eyes. The sun was blazing though the opened window. She turned over and groaned again as she ran into Derek's hard body.

This was great. She couldn't believe she had actually slept with him. She never slept with guests. It was completely unprofessional. Not to mention that it was never going to work out. His life was in Seattle and hers was here in Napa. It was just going to be a simple fling. She could deal with a simple fling.

She smiled as Derek tightened his hold around her waist. Gentle kisses traveled up her neck.

"Morning." His voice was still husky with sleep. His five o'clock shadow tickled her shoulders.

"Morning." Meredith laughed as she turned onto her back, "We have to go say goodbye to Addison and Mark."

"We still have time." Derek told as he moved in to kiss her.

They had more time.



She wasn't going to cry. She knew that this moment was going to come. It wasn't like they could lock themselves inside of her house and never leave. They both had lives completlely separate of each other. It was better to make a clean break.

"I put my number in your cell-phone." Derek told her as he stood by his rental car.

"Good." Meredith smiled, "I never know when I'll be Seattle."

"I'll never know when I'll come back Napa."

"This isn't goodbye?" She asked him.

"No it's more of a see you later."

"I can handle a see you later."

"Good." Derek told her leaning up to kiss her forehead, "I'm happy I met you Meredith."

"I'm happy I met you Derek." She told him giving him one last kiss.

**Author Note: **That was the wedding. Meredith and Derek both care very deeply for each other. It was only suppose to be a fling. But now I need you guy's help. Please chose how this story ends:

1. Derek moves to Napa?

2. Meredith moves to Seattle.

3. They just put down there relationship to a fling, and move on.

4. I just leave it as is?

**Review ;-0**

**Please Read and Review my Holiday fic _'All I Want for Christmas.'_**

_**Merry Christmas!**_**  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

This was stupid. This had to be the stupidest thing she had ever done. She had done some pretty stupid things in her lifetime. But this just topped the cake. She couldn't believe she had actually drove, all the way Seattle. She was insane, and she was never ever going to tell anyone about it.

She took a deep breath as she looked up at the hospital. It was different then she remembered. Then again the last time she had seen the place she had been six.

"Meredith?" She jumped at the hand that was knocking on her window. Surprise to see the tall red-hair smiling at her.

"Addison." Meredith smiled back as she opened the door, "I see married life is agreeing with you."

"Something like that." Addison said with a laugh, "What are you doing here? Looking for Derek I would suspect."

"It was stupid and I really shouldn't have…"

"You should have." Addison cut her off, "Derek has been mopping since he left Napa."

"Oh." Meredith blushed, "He never called me or anything."

"Then his an idiot!" Addison told her, "Will fix that little mistake."

**Ö**

Derek Shepherd was an intelligent man. He'd finished first of his class at medical school, he'd been chief resident, he was currently head of neurosurgery, and he was the next in line for chief of surgery. Yes he was a smart man. He couldn't for the life of him figure out way he couldn't bring himself to call Meredith. They had had an amazing week, and yet he hadn't been able to call her. He wanted to see her again, and just be around her.

"I would offer to take you to a strip club, but the wife seems to look down at that sort of thing." Derek laughed a little looking at his friend.

"I don't need a strip club Mark." Derek groaned, "But thinks for the offer!"

"No problem." Mark answered, "Meredith must have been really good."

"Mark!" Derek exclaimed, "I'm not going to discuss my sex life. I have a surgery in ten minutes."

"Just know that I'm here for you buddy." Mark called out as Derek walked quickly away.

**Ö**

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Meredith questioned for the millionth time. The last surgery she had witnessed had been her mothers, and for the most part she had kept her hands steadily over her eyes.

"Yes Meredith." Addison assured her, "The doctors around here are so full of themselves they won't even notice you."

"Thanks." She told her, "What exactly am I watching here?"

"The patient Katie Bryce, she has a sub-arachnoids hemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain."

"Oh wow!" Meredith looks impressed.

"She could have gone her whole life without her aneurysm being a problem. Then she fell during practice and it burst." Addison smiled, "Derek is one of the best in his field."

"His happy being here, right?"

"Oh yeah." Addison nodded, "His got all that land and his fishing."

"It sounds amazing." Meredith agreed nodding.

"Are you thinking of moving here?" Addison asked her suddenly catching on, "To be with Derek?"

"Don't be ridicules!" Meredith exclaimed, "We've only known each other for a week, and it would be crazy to even think we could…"

"Okay." Addison said holding up her hands, "Honestly Derek's one of the greatest men I know." Addison says turning back to the operating room. Where Derek is preparing to cut.

"It's a beautiful day let's save a life." Derek started as he took one of the instruments into his hand.

Derek could feel eyes on the back of his head. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was used to people starting from the gallery. This time it was different. He looked up for a second and was shocked to see Meredith staring down at him.

"Dr. Shepherd her bp is dropping."

"Shit." Derek exclaimed as he quickly turned his attention back to his paitent.

**Ö**

"That was amazing." Meredith called out from behind him. He walked out to the surgery board. He smiled as he turned around to face Meredith. She was as beautiful as he remembered.

"It's pretty amazing." Derek said walking up to her. Taking her hands in his, and a soft kiss on her lips, "I can't believe you're here." He told her with a laugh.

"It's crazy." Meredith told him, "I don't normally do things like this." Meredith told him honestly.

"I'm glad you did." Derek told her looking down at his watch, "I get off in an hour I could pick you up at your hotel?"

"I'm not staying at a hotel."

"Okay." Derek nodded, "You can rest inside of my office."

"Alright." She sighed as she followed behind him. She could spend an hour getting her thoughts together.

**Author Note:** It's short, and it probably sucks! It's necessary for the rest of the fiction. Another update will be up soon.

Tell me what you thought of last night episode?

Read. Love. Review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Meredith Grey was in love. Somewhere between sleeping with him, and driving to Seattle she had fallen in love. She had never felt more awful in her whole life.

"Your up." Derek smiled as he came into the trailer. A fishing pole in his hand, "Good morning." He told her coming to the bed to kiss her lightly.

"Hmm." Meredith murmured into his lips. "You fish?" Meredith questioned looking at the pole.

"Yes." Derek nodded, "I hope you like trout."

"I love trout." Meredith told him, "I bet this place has an amazing story."

"This place?"

"Yes." Meredith nodded seating up in the bed, "You're a neurosurgeon living in a trailer. That has got to be an amazing story."

"I'm not crazy." Derek told her with a sigh.

"I don't think you are."

"Good." Derek answered, "Why don't you get dress and we can eat outside. Afterwards we can go on a tour?"

"That sounds great." Meredith replied as she shimmed her way to her suitcase.

Ω

Derek had been surprised when he first saw Meredith standing beside the OR board. He missed her from the moment he drove away from the inn. More then once he had to talk himself out of picking up the phone or getting an airplane ticket. She wasn't the type of person you just flew in for a quick fling. He just had to decide how to go about solving their location problem. He wanted to figure it out, because the simple fact was that he was in love with her. He'd never been so at lost before.

"We've had breakfast and your showing me your home. I'm ready for my meal."

"Okay." Derek nodded, "I grew up in New York. I went to Undergrad at Colombia, and then Med School at NYU. Later Mark and I got an internship at Seattle Grace. One night I was driving around saw this place and a few years later I bought it."

"Are you going to build a house?"

"Yeah. I want a family with kids and maybe a dog."

"Having kids here would be amazing."

"They'll have a lot of room to run around."

"By the way Izzie had her baby. A girl they named her Sarah. I have some pictures in my suitcase."

"That's amazing." Derek said nodding, "I guess your really busy know?"

"Not really. It's getting colder so people don't really want to be outside."

"So what do you do with all that free time?" Meredith giggled.

"It's not a lot of free time. The time I do have I catch up on the books and I…" She trailed off suddenly her face going red with embarrassment.

"What?" Derek questioned a smile on her face.

"You." She finally told him. He hadn't planned on telling him anything. Something about him made her know that she could trust him.

"I've been thinking about you to Mer." Derek said with a smile.

Ω

Derek looked at Meredith with a smile. She'd found one of his medical textbooks. She was sexy and cute in a tiny irrespirable body.

"You're looking at me." Meredith told him with a smile as she looked over at him.

"I can't help it that you're beautiful."

"Your such a smooth talker." Meredith sighed, "How am I going to be able to trust you?"

"You're always going to be able to trust me Mer. When I make a promise I keep them."

"That's good Derek." She answered him, "I want to be with someone I can trust." Derek suddenly got up from his place on the bed to seat beside her on the small chair.

"You want to be with me?"

"Yes." Meredith nodded, "I know it's going to be hard. At least until we come up with something better." Derek grinned leaning over to kiss her softly.

"I'm falling in love with you Meredith Grey."

"I love you too Derek Shepherd." Derek told her kissing her again. They could work though this separation.

**Author Note: **This isn't my favorite chapter. The truth is it's probably a little diluted from having just watched 4.11. I love _Grey's, _but my goodness. I love the fact that Derek told Meredith how he was feeling, and for Meredith telling Derek she can't trust him. But the breakup and the Derek/Rose thing made me sick. As always I loved Bailey. Alex/Izzie made me long for them to get back together. I'm glad that George is starting to grow up. I can't believe there not going to be anymore new episodes 

Anyway can someone explain to me all the Meredith hate? As always,

**Read. Love. Review. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Meredith sighed as she put her messenger bag down, and sat down in her couch. She smiled, as she looked the flashing red light on her answering machine.

"Hi sweetheart it's me." A shiver ran down her spine as Derek voice filled her living room, "Your not in yet I know. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go into surgery. I won't be reachable for at least eight hours. I love you and I'll talk to you soon." He hung up and again she was filled with silence. This was insane. She wanted to be in a relationship with him. It was insane to want to curl up to him after work. She groaned standing up to answer her ringing doorbell. She was surprised to see her stepmother Susan standing in front of her.

"Susan what's wrong?" Meredith questioned instantly worried.

"Nothing's the matter." Susan said shaking her head, "I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine Susan." Meredith said moving out of the doorway so that Susan could come into her living room.

"You know how much I hate you using that word." Susan chastised, "And you haven't been fine since you came back from Seattle."

"Seattle was Seattle." Meredith said shrugging, "I have a job and a life here. I can't just up and leave." Meredith told her honestly.

"Maybe we've been leaning on you for to long." Susan told her.

"You haven't." Meredith said shaking her head, "You all helped me so much. It was the least I could do."

"Your father was a good man." Susan said with a soft sigh, "He had faults, and I know that he hurt you Meredith. You can't just stay here hiding." Susan told her honestly.

"I'm not hiding. This place is about family."

"Yes and no matter where you are will always be a family." Susan told her. Reaching over to hug give Meredith a hug, "You're a good girl Meredith. Despite everything you've been though you got a good heart."

Ω

"Meredith Grey." Meredith smiled into the phone as her former boss voice entered her ear.

"Hi Bailey." Meredith smiled, "Or does everyone call you Miranda know."

"It's still Bailey." She smiled on the other end, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually a job." Meredith told her, "In Seattle."

"Seattle?" Bailey questioned, "I thought you were living it up in wine country."

"I am." Meredith answered, "I just need to be in Seattle."

"Okay." She agreed, already knowing that it had to do with a man, "I'll see what I can find. I'll email you with the information."

"Thank you Bailey you're a life saver."

"Don't go thinking me just yet."

"Whatever you can do will be a big help Miranda." She said with a smile before hanging up.

Ω

Derek was relived when he saw his small trailer on his land. He'd had a forty-eight shift after an accident on the freeway. To top it all off he hadn't been able to seat down much less talk to Meredith. Now it was too late to anything but crawl into bed. He was surprise to see the light on inside his trailer. He could have sworn he'd turned all the lights off.

Quickly he got out of his to quickly run into the trailer.

"Honey your home." Meredith said looking up from her spot on the chair with a book on her lap. It was funny to see his shock and amazement

"Meredith what are you doing here?" He asked her surprised.

"Your exhausted." Meredith told him coming to stand in front of him. Her hand on his chest, "We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay." Derek said quietly leaning in to kiss her softly. He took her hand leading her to the bed, "I'm glad you're here." Derek told her holding her close breathing in her scent.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Meredith told him softly.

"I love you Mer."

"Love you to Der." She sighed closing her eyes. Falling quickly asleep as well.

Ω

She was fast asleep. It hadn't been a dream.

"Your watching me sleep!" She muttered.

"Your very cute when you sleep." Derek told her kissing her.

"My hair mess and I have morning breath. That's not cute."

"It drives me crazy."

"That's because you're insane." Meredith told him laughing a little.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Derek asked her turning serious.

"I have a job interview. Here in Seattle." Meredith said softly, "I don't think I can do the long distance thing."

"Oh wow." Derek said, "Your moving here?"

"If I get the job."

"You're going to get the job." Derek told her kissing her softly. A kiss that kept them inside the trailer for the rest of the day.

It was all going to work out. Everything about there relationship had been crazy. But now it was all going to be okay. Maybe sometime in the near future they could go back to wine country. Right now for the first time in a long time she was going to just be.

* * *

**Author Note: **It's finished! I have a new story **'Don't Forget to Smile,'** I hope you guys will like it. I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you guys liked it as well. 


End file.
